psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mozaq/Effects Of Fluoride On The Psychic Ability Of The Pineal Gland
Note: Flouride is the stuff the government put in our water for drinking for "health benefits" Have you ever closed your eyes when you were imagining a scenario? Were you able to visualize the imagined scenario while your eyes were closed? I am guessing your answers to the above questions are yes. Okay, how were you able to see a picture of the imagined scenario with your eyes shut? We all know that the eyes are the only organ of vision in the body. So, if we are able to visualize things while our eyes are shut, there must be another organ of vision somewhere in our body that contributes to psychic ability. Maybe, we have a third eye in our body. Because this is the only explanation that can logically justify why we are able to see things in our mind when our eyes – which are the only organs of vision in our body – are closed. So, which organ is likely to be our third eye? Among all the organs of our body, the pineal gland has been touted to be the third eye. For centuries, ancient civilizations and many spiritual teachers and philosophers have always believed that the pineal gland is the third eye of humans; they claimed the pineal gland is actually the mind’s eye or inner eye. The pineal gland is a tiny pine cone-shaped organ located in the center of the midbrain. This gland is responsible for the production of melatonin (pigment responsible for skin color), contributes to the influencing of sexual development, and regulation of sleep patterns. When viewed externally, the pineal gland resembles a tiny pine cone. However, when the pineal gland is dissected and cut open, it has similar structures like those found in the eyes. Rods and Cones – the cells which are responsible for vision in the eyes – are present on the interior walls of the pineal gland. You can now understand why many spiritual teachers and philosophers strongly believed that the pineal gland is the third eye of humans. Unlike the eyes, the pineal gland is capable of seeing both the physically and intuitively. This mysterious organ is very important for our spiritual health; it is the link between the physical world and the spiritual world. The pineal gland is the gateway to the metaphysical realm and spaces of the highest consciousness. If you want to increase your psychic powers, you need to have your pineal gland in top shape. The pineal gland attains its maximum size and psychic potency at childhood, and after which, it begins to shrink and calcify due to age, lack of usage, and environmental factors like chemicals that calcify the interior walls of the pineal gland. Fluoride is one of the chemicals that calcify the pineal glands. Fluoride hardens the interior walls of the pineal gland, thus disrupting the natural functions of the gland. By altering the natural functions of the cells in the pineal gland, fluoride obstructs the development of the psychic capability of the pineal gland, leading to the complete destruction of the psychic ability of the gland. Fluoride does a good job inhibiting the psychic capability of the pineal gland. All fluoride-containing products such as toothpaste, calcium fluoride use in the treatment of water and others have a negative effect on the pineal gland. Many people like myself have become aware of the many damaging effects of fluoride and taken steps to prevent more damage. Sourced from:atr'psychics'.com/'psychic'-'ability'/ Category:Blog posts